


nap time

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Yuri, Victor, and Makkachin, a small moment in St. Petersburg





	

 

 

Yuri let the book fall closed around his finger holding the page he was reading. His arm slipped to his side, and he turned his head to look out the window. His sense of time was all messed up in St. Petersburg. The sky was still bright, so it could be early evening or close to midnight. Victor kept assuring him that they were not _in_ the Arctic Circle, and that it was something like eight hundred kilometers away, so not even that close! Yuri wasn't quite sure what to think, though, because Nagoya was roughly eight hundred kilometers from Hasetsu, and that wasn't even two hours by plane. 

It wasn't even yet the 'White Nights' of St. Petersburg. Yuri tried to remember the first time he'd read about it. It was probably shortly after he first saw Victor skate, and he'd wanted to learn everything he could about Victor, where he lived, what he liked, how he trained. Just... _everything_. 

Yuri reached up slowly and let his fingers comb through the hair at the back of Victor's neck. He had to be careful how he moved. He had claimed the couch first to read the manga that Mari-neechan had sent him, but Victor claimed his chest for a place to nap, and then Makkachin claimed Victor's back for the same purpose. They certainly couldn't wake up Makkachin.

The view from Victor's living room made Yuri's chest feel tight. He was actually here, in St. Petersburg, like he'd dreamed of for so long. And as if that wasn't enough... Victor's hair was so fine and silky and felt so good between his fingers. Makkachin made a cute wheezing noise that made his tongue wuffle from time to time, and it reminded Yuri vaguely of Vicchan.

It all felt unreal...

The book he'd been reading slipped out of his fingers and thudded to the floor.

Yuri froze, watching Victor and Makkachin. A wuffle assured Yuri that Makkachin was unperturbed by the falling book, but Victor's nose wrinkled up and his lips crinkled and wriggled, and then his eyes batted open. 

Victor even woke up like a storybook prince.

He smiled sloppily at Yuri and yawned. "Yuri..." He rubbed his cheek against Yuri's chest. 

The way Victor said his name at times like this made Yuri's whole body tremble. "Shh," he warned Victor, gently rubbing the shell of Victor's ear to soothe him. "Makkachin is sleeping."

"I can feel him," Victor grinned, looking over his shoulder without turning his head. "What a lazy dog," he said with deep affection. "I was having the most wonderful dream! We were much older men, you even had cute grey hairs at your temple. We were living in a beautiful little house on a hill, and we were breeding brown poodles. We had so many poodles, everywhere! I had my arms full of puppies, and I was looking for you to show you the new puppies, and when I found you, you had _your_ arms full of puppies, too! We were so happy!"

"Sounds like we needed a lot of kibble," Yuri smiled, still playing with Victor's hair. 

"That's what we should do after we retire," Victor beamed. "Many years from now, after we've _mutually_ decided to retire calmly after _many_ discussions," Victor insisted.

"Yes, yes, I get it," Yuri rolled his eyes, embarrassed. "I will never tell you I'm retiring in the middle of the competition again."

"Hmph, you'd better not," Victor warned cheerfully.

"At any rate... a house on a hill. And poodle breeders? I guess we'd have to read up on many things. But we have time," Yuri mused. He brushed his fingers over the skin on the back of Victor's neck. "You _do_ know that dog breeders typically sell their puppies to people, right? That's actually the whole purpose of breeding puppies... to sell them to people who want puppies."

Victor was silent. Then, he rubbed his cheek against Yuri's chest. "We can work out the details later! Won't it be fun? I want to see Yuri covered in puppies!"

Yuri smiled and shook his head. He couldn't really understand the way Victor's head worked most of the time, but that was just because Victor was Victor. "How long have you dreamed of being a poodle breeder-slash-puppy hoarder?"

"Mm, I told you, I just had the dream," Victor grinned. "Pay attention to me! ...Actually, I never used to think about what I would do when I couldn't skate anymore. Really, I never was _able_ to think about it. I can't even remember my life before skating. It was... everything that I am. Thinking about _what comes next_... That was just impossible. Until you drunkenly danced into my life! And you don't even remember..." he sighed dramatically.

Yuri was trying to process what Victor just said. He smiled because he knew Victor was teasing him so he knew he should, but. 

"Did you ever think about it? Life after skating?" Victor asked, propping his chin up on Yuri's chest.

He was looking at Yuri, his beautiful eyes so curious and patient. Victor hadn't even been able to fathom a life outside of skating before him... and yet, he gave up a year and a half of his career on a whim for Yuri. That... was going to take some time to process and ponder, but.

Not now.

"I guess I figured I'd... become a skating commentator or something," Yuri shrugged. "Work at home in the off-season, maybe giving lessons. Coach Celestino always said I was good at analyzing performances. Well, he didn't mean it as a compliment. More like... _You spend too much time thinking, Yuri, get out of your head!_ " Yuri tried to mimic Celestino badly. He shrugged, smiling. "I used to think about it all the time, actually. I can't even remember the last season that I started without thinking that it would probably be my last. I'm not allowed to think that anymore, though, huh?"

"Nope!" Victor beamed.

"Right," Yuri smiled, raking his fingering through the hair at the back of Victor's neck. His lovely nape...

"Ah, I like the way you pet me!" Victor sighed, closing his eyes again. 

"Pet you?" Yuri laughed.

"If Makkachin were awake, he'd be so jealous!"

"No competing the with the dog," Yuri shook his head.

"Napping like this so late... when he wakes up, he'll want to take a walk, I bet," Victor murmured.

"That's fine," Yuri turned his head to look out the window again. "It's still bright out."

"It's bright out but it's late!" Victor laughed quietly.

"How can you even tell?" Yuri whispered.

"You'll figure it out. Soon, it'll be like you've lived here your whole life," Victor promised.

Yuri pressed his fingers into Victor's flesh, feeling warm and tingly and just. The way he felt was...

He was happy.

Makkachin whimpered, his paws working like he was digging something, and then he whinnied and turned over.

"On the other hand, he's lazy like his master. We might be here all night," Yuri considered.

"I'm not lazy," Victor laughed. "What are you saying? He's just comfortable. So am I! Yuri is the best bed!"

Yuri smiled. Victor was comfortable on top of him. He brushed Victor's bangs back, and kissed his forehead. "You're just lucky you make a decent blanket," he teased back. 

Victor's arms pressed tighter against his sides, and so Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's shoulders.

The sun could stay up forever as far as Yuri was concerned. If this day never ended, that would be fine with him.

 

 


End file.
